There are known in engineering numerous types of self-propelled devices for cutting the grass of both small and large lawns.
Such known devices, however, display numerous disadvantages associated with their general design which provides for cutting only, without recovery of the cut grass, the latter being simply ejected sideways from the mower making subsequent gathering necessary, or else cutting and recovery of the cut grass is carried out using ancillary means such as turbines and the like which make oversizing necessary either because of the overall dimensions of the device or because of the motive power to be used. There is therefore posed the technical problem of providing a self-propelled device capable of cutting the grass in the forward position and at the same time collecting the cut grass without the need for ancillary components which increase the overall dimensions and power consumption.
Such device should furthermore ensure high maneuverability with suitable edge guides for high cutting accuracy and should be equipped with means for transmission of movement capable of also allowing control of the cutting height and adaptation of the cutting plate to the unevenness of the ground.
Within the context of such problem, a further technical requirement is the ability to obtain ease of access to the mechanical parts for normal ordinary and extraordinary maintenance operations without it being necessary to use auxiliary equipment such as jacks and the like.